The Snow Moon
by TheMorningRain
Summary: Many generations after twolegs have driven the clan cats from their lake home a few things have changed but life still goes on. But peace is short and power once again makes even the best of hearts turn black, only a misguiding prophecy offers some hope.


**This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I wrote the prologue in Geometry and decided to continue the story. ****Disclaimer: I don't own the ideas for/of Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Prologue

Light flickered from the eyes of dozens of cats as four swift and strong ones jumped onto a large stone sitting in the middle of a crowded clearing.

"Silence!" a black tom with snow white paws called out. Immediately the murmur of voices stopped and every eye turned to the large stone and the cats upon it.

"I will go first Jaggedstar" whispered the golden one of the four to the tom who had called out first. Then more loudly so that all the cats in the clearing could hear he announced "Forestclan is doing well! We come to this gathering with two new warriors, Starclan honors Pinestorm and Cinderpool!" when he finished a loud chorus of cats shouted the new warriors names, but one group of cats stayed silent never letting their eyes leave Jaggedstar. "Spottedstar, Your turn?" the golden tom questioned the she cat besides him.

A light brown female with multi-colored spots stepped forward on the stone from the four cats. Nodding to the golden cat she announced "Prairieclan is doing fine as well, a new litter of kits were born. Sootspot is the proud mother of Sunkit and Rabbitkit."

Many cats started to murmur approvingly amongst themselves only to be silenced again as a dark brown male with black stripes stepped forward."Riverclan has also had a new litter of kits, we thank Streamtail for-"but he was cut short as Jaggedstar stepped forward and pushed him to the side.

"All the clans are flourishing but Shadowclan!" he yelled out. Shocked mews came from the gathered cats and Spottedstar stepped forward again.

"This is big news, but is it necessary to disrespect Fallenstar by cutting short his own announcement?" the she cat asked the black and white tom.

"Spottedstar," Jaggedstar said as he turned to the she cat and glaring at her "do not forget that Prairieclan is in dept to Shadowclan for helping you when the dog ran through the moors." Immediately Spottedstar lowered her head and stepped back from the front of the rock. Looking satisfied the black tom continued. "This leaf bear was hard and many cats were lost, even Forestclan was affected by the slim amount of prey." He turned to the Golden tom as he said this who dipped his head in agreement and with a puzzled look toward the black and white male. "The Forest has always had four balanced clans as Starclan have decreed, until now." Jaggedstar looked up to the full moon and continued "I come here before you to request that each new litter of kits from now till the clans are even shall ether be killed or given to Shadowclan!"

A shocked silence fallowed the demand until the golden tom stepped next to Jaggedstar "This is a steep demand have Starclan said anything about this to you?"

"Well I know for sure that I, Fallenstar, would never give up my kits to another clan, much less yours Jaggedstar" the dark brown male spat from his spot on the boulder next to Spottedstar.

"So be it, but if you won't join the cause I will be forced to make you, but be warned-"Jaggedstar was suddenly cut off as the moon that had been flooding the clearing in silver light was covered by clouds and all eyes turned up.

"This is not Starclan's will! The gathering is now over!" shouted Fallenstar before jumping off the boulder and rushing to join one group of cats as the gathered slowly became four separate groups. Leading a swift and sleek group of cats the dark brown and black striped male rushed out of the clearing and towards the sound of rushing water.

Eventually the clearing seemed empty, but a pair of eyes still gleamed from atop the boulder, and the silent groups of cats from earlier were gathered in the darkest shadows of the clearing.

After a few moments Jaggedstar stood up from the great rock "Now we attack, let Shadowclan rule the forest!"

.

In a smaller clearing surrounded by trees and bathed n moonlight two cats sat staring at the moon. The clouds which had covered it earlier were now racing away from the moon and across the sky.

"All is well here but I fear another clan is in danger tonight, the clouds are running with Starclan to help if need be" a light gray female with white and blue mixed in said to her companion, a black female with white spots.

"Do you think we should go warn Lionstar, Moonfrost?" the black she cat asked.

"He is sleeping soundly, I don't think-"but Moonfrost was cut short as a fox call rang out.

"Wha-what does it mean, was it a sign from Starclan?" the black cat asked but Moonfrost was gazing steadily at the sky in a trance like state. After a moment she shook her head as if to clear it and turned once again to her companion.

"When the moon teaches the sun, the wolf becomes one with the shadows, and the fox find its heart, Night will be the peace….. I'm just as confused as you are Hailstorm," the light gray female confessed to the black female. "I wander what Starclan means…."

.

Curled next to a light silver and striped queen five kits were mewling pitifully. From the safety of the fern bush many cats fighting and yowling could be heard outside.

"Streamtail watch out!" a cat yowled from outside the bush.

"Oakenstep, what's go-"but right as the light silver queen was calling out a light grey male charged into the small fern den. Streamtail flung herself between him and the kits and hissed a warning. "Stay away from these kits Splitrock or I will rip you to pieces!" she spat at the tom then raked her claws down the side of his muzzle. Splitrock suddenly spun around and ran towards the entrance of the den with the she cat right behind him. When Streamtail had chased him out of the den she turned to go back in but before she could a dark gray male jump on her back and dug his claws in.

Out of the fray of battling cats one dark gray male with a long furred pelt made his way stealthily to the fern den. Inside the kits still huddled together mewling but the suddenly stopped when a paw from the long haired warrior reached in and scooped out first one silver kit then a silver and white kit. He reached in one last time to withdraw from the den with three kits, the newest one being all gray but for a white spot on her forehead. The warrior hurriedly pushed the kits along out of camp and through the thick snow that had started to fall.

In the clearing a voice rose above the others "Silentfeather run to Forestclan and get help, hurry!" At the command a black and white tom darted out of the clearing. Silentfeather bolted to a fast flowing river and swam across easily although deep scars covered his body and blood fell heavily from his right forepaw….

**Sorry about all the skipping from scenes, it will only happen this much in the prologue. Also I apologize for it being so slow in the very beginning, and I hope it isn't too predictable...**

**I am kind of just throwing this out there and I don't know how long it will be, if you have any thoughts and or advise I would greatly appreciate it! **

**Thanks for reading this I hope it wasn't too much of a waste of your time! **

**Morningrain**


End file.
